Summertime Sadness
by Valerie-Washington
Summary: Jason goes for a walk late on night and notices a crying Annabeth, lonely and missing her boyfriend. One Shot. Read and Review? Critiquing is always nice too. A story of the friendship between Piper, Jason, and Annabeth. Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns all characters and settings and some of the plot!


**Jason**

**Jason had been told** about the Harpies that ate campers who were out past curfew. But he didn't care. Sleep evaded him, his mind full of worries and 'what ifs" about the quest to come.

After Leo, Piper, and him had freed Hera from her prison at the Wolf House, Jason's memories had all come back. He knew, now, about the Roman demigod camp in California. That was their only chance to win the Giant War. Their chance was risky though, their was a large chance that the Romans would kill them on sight.

Leo was working on the Argo II, the ship that would take them to California to pick up the other demigods in their quest (not counting Annabeth) and continue on their way to Rome, then Athens to defeat Gaea and her minions.

Jason paced around his cabin, the large statue of his dad, Zeus (or Jupiter), was freaking him out, keeping Jason restless and awake. He glanced at the hidden alcove, but decided against it. That was where his sister used to sleep, and sleeping there would probably just keep him awake longer.

He stepped out of his cabin. Jason took a deep breath of the fresh air and began to walk. He walked around the cabins, past Hera's, then went past 4, 6, 8 until he began to walk around the other side, heading back to his cabin. He passed cabin 9, where Leo bunked.

Jason soon found himself nearing his cabin, cabin one. However, as he passed cabin three, the solitude cracked. Voices came from inside. Crying, and someone saying

"Shh, it's alright, you'll be okay." The voice washed over him and he went completely silent, a feeling of calm crept into him. he recognised the voice immediately. Piper.

Jason walked up to the door and knocked quietly. He opened the door and stepped inside. The scene before him was unlike any other. A blonde head was buried in one of the bunks, the only one with sheets, and Jason's girlfriend Piper was patting her back a whispering soothing words to the girl. It was Annabeth. Piper looked up saw his confused and worried expression and mouthed "_just a second." _

"I'll be right back Annabeth, okay?" Piper's soothing voice seemingly did it's trick, if only for a moment. A muffled "_okay," _came from the blonde girl. Piper walked over and explained to Jason what was happening.

"Its her boyfriend, Percy Jackson. She's afraid he's dead, or at least dieing, and I don't know what to do. Annabeth's not doing so great. They still can't contact him. She, Annabeth, said its their 8 month anniversary. If he was here, they'd be going on a walk by the beach, or something romantic like that. I feel so bad for Annabeth," At this point, Piper was in tears herself, "I'm using Charmspeak to make her feel better, and-" I cut in,

"Piper you're doing fine, as well as anyone else could. Remember that, I'll go talk to her." I walked into Cabin 3 where he found Annabeth sitting by the window, staring at the moon.

"Annabeth..." Jason started, a little tongue-tied, "You're going to be alright, Percy's going to be alright. I'm sure wherever he is, whether the wolf house, or Camp Jupiter, or on a quest, he's fine and he will be fine. You'll see him on the solstice, if Leo can finish the ship in time, and he will be alive, and well." Annabeth looked and him, her grey eyes swirling with emotion, and did something that completely surprised him. She hugged Jason. He slowly wrapped his own arms around her as she whispered.

"Thanks Jason, I don't think you'll ever understand how much that helped." Annabeth pulled away, and looked back at the moon. Jason bid her goodnight, as did Piper (who had snuck in while he was talking to her, and the two of them left. As jason walked Piper back to her cabin, he thought about the blonde girl, staring at the moon, hoping for her boyfriend to come home. What none of them new, was that as Annabeth stared at the moon, another boy in California sat on his bunk at camp Jupiter, staring at the same moon clinging to the last piece of his past he had left, hoping to find her, her and her startling grey eyes and honey blonde hair, soon.

**So, this is my first story on Fanfiction, and I would love feedback. Read and Review? Love you but don't know you! -VW**


End file.
